


Best Solo Ever

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Masturbation, Objectification, Pre-Relationship, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gleedicted asked : can we go solo!Kurt, first time he thinks of Blaine?</p><p>Oh yes we can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Solo Ever

The first time Kurt gets hard while thinking of Blaine, he feels so ashamed for thinking of his friend that way that his erection disappears as soon as it came up.

The first time Kurt dreams of Blaine being … intimate with him, he reasons himself that he can’t really control his body functions and goes to take a cold shower.

But after their duet on “Baby it’s Cold outside", Kurt says fuck to his initial shame and decides to go for it.

Except that Kurt Hummel doesn’t really know how to go for it.

Oh, he knows the brute mechanic of it : get hard, take hold of yourself, pump a little, get off, clean yourself and wallow in self pity.

But since he’s having Blaine on his mind, he thinks that the least he can do is to do it properly, not so technically.

The other boy deserves to be the object of the finest fantasies.

So Kurt fantasizes.

He pictures Blaine undressing him, reverently pushing the buttons of his formal white shirt open and pressing his fingertips to his chest.

Now that’s a visual that can get Kurt started.

Blaine and his shorter, thicker fingers, his skin darker than Kurt contrasting with his own pale skin …

Opening his shirt completely and pushing it off his shoulders (not letting him crumple on the floor, folding it over a chair will do much nicer)

Pressing kisses to Kurt’s neck (oh that feels nice), light ones and almost biting ones, all over his throat and collarbones …

Opening his pants, his hands sure and following a clear purpose …

Dragging Kurt’s pants and underwear down the length of his legs, pressing little kisses on his way down, pulling all of it and his socks off.

Oh, Blaine on his knees in front of him, that’s the perfect visual.

Even if Kurt can’t stand to watch more than a few minutes of … those movies, he can tell that Blaine has a set of lips that would look perfectly right on any screen.

Kurt’s hand plays the part of Blaine’s, rolling his balls slowly with his fingers before taking his completely hard shaft in his other hand.

Hm - Kurt frowns and goes fishing for his brand new bottle of lubricant.

There, that’s better - it doesn’t feel as dry and it goes much more smoothly.

Closing his eyes, Kurt can picture Blaine holding him and telling him about how long he has wanted to do this to Kurt as he squeezes - oh, right there - and goes up and down, licks his lips and leans forward to give a kitten lick to Kurt’s head …

Kurt bites his lower lip to keep from shouting his release as he comes all over his hand in thick ropes.

Oh dear God.

He just came thinking of his best friend, who has absolutely no intention of changing their status, starting to give him a blowjob.

Not even sucking him, no, Kurt is too lame for that - the mere thought of Blaine STARTING to suck him dragged him over the edge.

Kurt still smiles and hums as he stands awkwardly up to get himself clean.

Best solo ever.


End file.
